


Golden eyes

by Airspritegal



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Beta, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending, this is just all around sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: "He looks up, searching and sees gold and snow white. Beautiful, he thinks. "Jaskier is injured and finds himself fading fast. At least his mind conjured the one person he wanted to see for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	Golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. This is also like 80% vent, 10% depressing and 10% I thought of one line and thus this happened. which isn't most people's cup of Tea. I understand. This also isn't my normal writing style so be warned it isn't good or polished.

The red liquid is viscous in its assault on his clothes. It spares no thought for how expensive this outfit was or how the crimson color clashes horribly with his bright blue doublet. It's too hot, and he claws at the stained fabric to try and get some relief, to cool himself down. 

"Jaskier! Stop!"

No, that doesn't make any sense. He can't be hearing that voice! That voice left him and told him to stay away. And Jaskier did! He stayed away, he left. Something… No, someone, grabs his wrists and yanks then away from his ruined clothes. He's laying flat on his back and he can't remember how he got like that. Wasn't he just standing up?

He looks up, searching and sees gold and snow white. _Beautiful_ , he thinks. 

"Jaskier! Snap out of it! Stay with me!" A pressure is put on his stomach and he tries to wriggle away. "Stay with me!" The voice says again 

No, no he can't do that. He wants to tell the voice, tell the lovely golden eyes above him that he can't because he listened and he will again! He'll leave, just like those golden eyes wanted. He stops moving away from the pressure, not because he wants to but because he finds he can't 

He finds his voice and speaks. "Can't."

"What do you mean can't!? Jaskier just hold on, I'll fix this."

Jaskier's eyes narrow. _No. You wanted me gone and so I left. Don't make me think you changed your mind! You were never cruel to me like that._ He tries to say, but only manages "No."

He hears a grunt and then no more words just an increase in the pressure in his stomach. 

The golden eyes above him shine in a way he can't place and it pulls a frown to his lips. He doesn't understand. He reaches up, running a curious hand down the cheek of the figure and can't figure out why his hand comes away wet. A hand reaches up and cradles his own, holding it once again against the cheek of the figure. 

"Jaskier please…" that's not normal either, he never pleaded, never sounded so close to breaking. Oh! 

He knows now, this isn't real. This isn't reality and the golden eyes and snowy hair before him don't exist, not in his life anymore. 

"Oh…" he says aloud and lets his eyes drift closed. This isn't real, no one is here for him. But, he finds that he doesn't care. His mind conjured up the one person he wanted to see and he will forever be grateful that _he_ is the last thing he saw. 

"Wake up Jaskier! Wake up!"

There's no more pressure on his stomach and he feels like he's no longer laying flat on the ground. He's being cradled and can feel a hand running across his cheek, his forehead. 

"Jaskier... Please… I'm sorry."

He doesn't want to, doesn't mean to. It would only cement the fact that he isn't there but Jaskier can't stop himself. 

"Geralt…" 

"Don't leave me… I need you."

He doesn't hear anything after that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was he really there? Yes? No? 
> 
> The answer is yes but Jaskier Can't accept that. Anyway, I apologize for this thing. I had one line in my head as I ate some yummy potstickers and thus this happened.


End file.
